everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Auroara de Ragon
Auroara de Ragon - córka pary wawelskich smoków i uczennica z wymiany zagranicznej. Jej głównym celem jest uwolnienie szkolnych smoków i nie dać się zdemaskować. Osobowość Jako prawdziwy smok, dziewczyna reprezentuje sobą klasę. Jest opanowana i dostojna. Trzyma nerwy na wodzy. Jej nienaganne zachowanie w szkole jest przedstawiane jako autorytet przez nauczycieli. Dzięki tym wszystkim cechom, nie jest brana pod uwagę, gdy szuka się winnych wandalizmom w szkole. Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? Buntowniczka. Smoczyca nie ma zamiaru dać się otruć, by skończyć tak nędznie jak jej ojciec. Jej celem jest uświadomienie społeczeństwa, że smoki jako istoty magiczne powinny być traktowane na równych prawach. Zachowanie W ludzkiej formie porusza się zdecydowanie wolniej. Jej gestykulacja jest bardzo znikoma. Odnosi się wrażenie, że prawie cały czas stoi na baczność. Zdejmując kamuflaż porusza się z większą swobodą. Jej ruchy stają się płynne jak u węża. Nadal chodzi na dwóch nogach, jednak biega już na czterech. Wygląd Auroara to wysoka kobieta o pełnych kształtach. Pod postacią człowieka jej twarz ma pociągły kształt, policzki są pyzate i rumiane, a oczy wąskie, koloru żywego brązu. Nos, pomimo niewielkiego garba, jest zadarty, przez co sprawia wrażenie za krótkiego w stosunku do reszty twarzy. Jej włosy są długie i falowane, w kolorze miedzianego blondu, skóra - blada z lekkim zazielenieniem. Na środku jej czoła znajduje się średniej wielkości kryształ, wyrastający jej prosto z czaszki. W swojej prawdziwej postaci jest nieznacznie wyższa. Jej szyja wydłuża się dwukrotnie i zrównuje szerokością z głową. Skórę połyskują ciemnozielone łuski. Ramiona stają się szersze, a spod łopatek wyrasta para średniej wielkości skrzydeł. Prócz nich, posiada też ogon pomagający jej zachować równowagę, gdyż porusza się nieznacznie pochylona do przodu. Ilość jej palców redukuje się do trzech głównych i jednego mniej sprawnego kciuka. Ma długie haczykowate szpony. Twarz również się zmienia. Czubek nosa obniża się, zrównując z linią warg. Uszy maleją, ustępując miejsca dwóm parom rogów. Jedne mniejsze, drugie większe, zajmujące prawie całą powierzchnię czaszki. Jej włosy stają się bardzo krótkie i pokrywają jedynie czubek jej głowy. Oczy zmieniają kolor na bardziej płomienny. Szczęka i nos są wyciągnięte do przodu. Drobne ząbki zastępowane są mocniejszymi kłami. Bez znaczenia na formę jej głos jest zrozumiały dla słuchacza, choć ma basowe brzmienie. Zainteresowania Zbieractwo Auroara jest wegetarianką, a jej dieta składa się głównie z odżywczych korzeni drzew owocowych i łodyg bambusa, odpowiednio zgrillowanych do postaci węgla drzewnego. Jako że w Village of Bookend nie sposób zakupić wszystkich składników, smoczyca zapuszcza się do zaczarowanego lasu Relacje Rodzina Auroara jest córką pary smoków. Po śmierci ojca, obie kobiety wróciły do rodzinnego domu matki, gdzie mieszkają wspólnie wraz z dziadkami dziewczyny i jej ciotką. Z matką łączy ją mocna więź. Przyjaciele Smoczyca utrzymuje przyjacielskie kontakty Lilly-Bo Peep. Często można zauważyć jak pomaga jej łapać uciekające owce. Miłość Nie wiadomo nic o jej życiu miłosnym. Wrogowie Jest nieufna wobec Sylvii Renard, gdyż obie stosują czar maskujący, ale lisica się z tym nie ukrywa. Zwierze Pupilem dziewczyny jest ruda mysz imieniem Nugget, którą znalazła buszującą w jej rodzinnym skarbcu. Bajka thumb|left|225px|Wizerunek z książki "Porwanie Baltazara Bąbki"Legenda o smoku wawelskim sięga XII i XIII wieku naszej ery, kiedy to pierwsze kroniki zaczęły spisywać podania na temat zamieszkującego groty pod Wawelem gada. Jest on opisywany jako negatywny bohater, pożerający trzody miejscowych pasterzy. Głównym bohaterem jest zaś szewc, który wykorzystując swój fach wykonuje atrapę jagnięcia wypełnionego siarką. Po zjedzeniu jej, smok miał nabawić się ostrej zgagi i wypić całą wodę z Wisły, by ugasić ogień, na skutek czego jego brzuch eksploduje. Śmiałek za ten czyn otrzymuje rękę córki króla i połowę królestwa, co jest często spotykanym motywem, by za dokonanie niemożliwego wręczać równie niebagatelne nagrody. Biografia Auroara urodziła się w Krakowie, lecz po śmierci ojca, wraz z matką uciekły do Bieszczad, gdzie młoda dziewczyna dorastała ukryta w gąszczu lasu, chroniona magiczną barierą odstraszającą śmiałków. Rozumiejąc ból swojej matki, wspierała ją każdego dnia, a ich więź umacniała się. Wraz z nimi, w rodzinnym domu mieszkała również ciotka dziewczyny, której życie nie sprezentowało miłości, czyniąc z niej starą pannę z gronem kotów. To właśnie przed nimi Auroara uratowała mysz w skarbcu, którą następnie przygarnęła jako własne zwierze. Różnice pomiędzy siostrami powodowały częste sprzeczki, mimo ich na pozór dojrzałego wieku. Młoda smoczyca miała wielki dylemat by opuścić dom dla dalszej nauki właśnie z powodu matki. Ciekawostki *To dzięki jej kryształowi potrafi przybrać ludzką postać. Czyni ją to kolejną uczennicą władającą magią, choć nie potrafi nic innego prócz zmiany wyglądu. *Motyw kryształu jest inspirowany postacią Sofii, bohaterki książki Dziedziczka Smoka autorstwa Licii Troisii. *Wiele cech wyglądu jak wąskie oczy czy ilość palców pod postacią smoka świadczą, że jej dalekimi przodkami są japońskie smoki. Stroje Kategoria:Kobitka Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Dziewczyny